I Wanted Attention
by Cleflevor
Summary: "Don't lie." "What if I do?" "I'll keep torturing your ear." / Just a little Yuzu x Mei one-shot with strong hints of Harumi x Himeko/ Matsuri x Harumi/ Matsuri x Harumi x Himeko Rated T for literally the word "hell" and Matsuri asking for a threesome.


_**A/N I recently watched citrus and fell in love with it, Yuri for the win peeps! Anyways, thanks for reading my crap, please leave a review of any OOCness and i'll try to fix it(Take note of how I haven't read the manga)**_

 _ **(Yuzu x Mei and minor Harumi x Himeko/Matsuri x Harumi) The former is obviously canon in the anime, the latter is my personal preference, If you ship Harumi and Himeko too, you're going to be top ten in my list of favorite people in the world. But I guess Matsuri works as Harumi's girlfriend too, I just don't understand the relationship exactly.(I know Matsuri and Harumi are kind of canon considering the fact that I stumbled over a few fics of them)**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CITRUS!**_

* * *

"Harumin! I need your help!" Yuzu panted out, holding the said girl's arms, bending down exhausted, trying to even out her breathing. Why? Well let's just say her little sister decided to ask her if - scratch that - _told_ her that they were going out on a date after school.

"What? Did the Pres(Prez?) decide to ask you out, or did she just give you a kiss?" Harumi asked jokingly, smirking at the blonde.

"She did neither!"

"Then what?"

"Mei _told_ me that we were going out on a date and I need help!"

"Eh?! Isn't that what I just asked?"

". . . No."

"Whatever." Harumi huffed, rolling her eyes, "I'll help you though, I guess."

"Thanks! Let's get to class!" Yuzu said, running into the building.

"Tsk, that girl," Harumi chuckled, walking her way into the building.

"Aihara Yuzu! Get back here, I am not done with you!" She instantly heard the infamous yelling of Momokino Himeko. The auburn-haired girl walked behind Himeko, snaking her arms around the waist and neck of the Vice President, resting her chin on her shoulder, grinning. Jolting, Himeko turned her head and saw Harumi grinning at her and struggled to get out of the grasp Yuzu's friend.

"Leave the girl be, Vice President, she's just excited, don't you know?" Her hazel eyes twinkling. Slightly tightening her hold on Himeko.

"Exactly, she has a date with the President! I will not accept that fact and will try to stop her!" The stubborn girl struggled more. Her face red, not from the tight grip of the taller girl - let's face it, it wasn't that tight of a grip - but of how close her face was to her's.

Harumi pouted, positioning her mouth close to her ear, whispering something to the shorter girl. With that, she let go of Himeko and walked away with a slight sway of her hips, leaving Mei's childhood friend red in the face, wide eyed.

"T-Taniguchi Harumi! I expect an explanation after school for that revolting comment!"

"Ah, but in what way, Vice President? Would you be fine with me letting you feel the comment as an explanation?" Harumi grinned wickedly, not looking back.

"Th-that's repulsive!"

"Maybe so. But it won't change the fact that the offer is still up and that you can call me whenever!"

* * *

 _ **After School**_

"I'm nervous, what if she doesn't like my outfit choice, what if she says I look dumb?! You know how blunt she can be!" Yuzu shrieked, she was wearing a turquoise tank top with ripped jeans and red sneakers. Her hair was in a side ponytail and she had a minimum amount of makeup on with just some simple lip gloss and blush applied. She also wore a necklace with the Yuzubocchi key chain she bought(At least, I think she bought one for herself, let's just say she did) that day when she met Sara because it reminded her of the events that happened at Kyoto.

"Relax, just as long as it goes alright, and knowing the President, she has it all planned out. Now, Matsuri is waiting outside and will apparently give you cards she wrote herself on what to do if the date potentially goes wrong and what to do at the end of the date, so get out there," Harumi grinned.

"Okay," The blonde sighed, walking out of the room, but not before hearing Harumi's phone ring and her picking it up with a faint giggle and a quiet inaudible whisper.

She opened the door to the outside world and immediately was greeted by the younger girl.

"Hey Onee-chan!" Matsuri said, smiling, handing her cards, "Those are the cards if the date goes wrong and the cards explaining what to do at the end of the date, the blue ones are for if it goes wrong, the green ones are for the end of the date."

"Thanks Matsuri! I have to get going now!" The blonde said, slipping the cards into the pockets of her ripped jeans.

"Good luck, don't forget to invite me if you decide to do a threesome!" The mischievous girl said, then muttered under her breath,"Now I have to ask Harumin if she'd be my girlfriend."

* * *

 ** _Time warp to the part where they're in the theaters watching the new Peach Sisters movie_**

* * *

"Th-this is the part where Mitsuo(I'm making up names, if it ever stated the girls' names, sorry) confesses to Kana!" Yuzu leaned forward, eyes wide open, crunching on some popcorn and watching the scene unfold in front of her with sparkles in her eyes.

Mei stared at her girlfriend blankly, wondering how a movie could interest her that much, it was just a little sister and big sister romance with the younger sibling being the dominant and fearless type with the older sibling being submissive and careful as hell. _It's like she cherishes this movie and is paying more attention to it than she is to me._ Mei thought bitterly. The girl glared at the movie as if it was it's fault that Yuzu never paid that much attention to her while they were on a movie date.

She sighed quietly, but the older girl obviously heard her because she turned to look at Mei with a questioning look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" The blonde whispered, concern evident in her tone.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay..."

And the silence carried on with Yuzu and Mei watching the movie with Mei's occasional glare at the screen when the blonde pointed out what was going to happen between the girls or who a character was to the movie, etc.

After awhile, the movie ended and Yuzu had tears in eyes as they walked out of the theater and started walking back to the apartment. The blonde talked the whole way back about how good the movie was and ranting on and on about how mad she was because they missed a lot of scenes from the manga, while Mei listened. Yuzu looked at the green cards discreetly while she talked and decided to not do what it told her to do.

 _'Push her against the wall and kiss her passionately, then stick a finger into-'_ She shuddered.

Finally arriving at their destination, they entered the apartment and into their room and both taking a turn to take a shower and toothbrush. Mei started to change into her nightgown and Yuzu frowned.

"Hey Mei, you're really quiet, you know, what was your favorite part of the movie?" She asked, stretching.

"I'm tired." The said girl claimed, turning off the lights.

 _She just avoided my question!_ The blonde agonizingly thought as the younger girl slipped into the covers.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No."

"Are you sure."

"N-Yes."

"No you aren't."

"Go to sleep."

"Not until I know what's bothering you."

"Nothing."

"Don't lie," She laid down beside Mei, finding herself confident enough to wrap her arms around Mei's waist and position her mouth close to the younger girl's sensitive ear.

"Don't lie," She murmured.

"I-I'm not."

She blew on her girlfriend's ear lightly, making Mei gasp.

"Don't lie."

"What if I do?"

"I'll keep torturing your ear."

"I-I wanted you to pay attention to me during the movie, but obviously that was impossible."

"Turn towards me."

And without question, Mei turned around and faced the Yuzu, staring at her. Yuzu's eyes were closed and she leaned forward until her nose brushed the black-haired girl's.

"I can pay attention to you now can't I?"

With that said, The blonde pushed her lips upon the Mei's and licked her's, asking for entrance, which was granted immediately. Their tongues battled for dominance and not one to be submissive, Mei won the battle and explored Yuzu's mouth.

But air was a must and they pulled away, with Yuzu finalizing the kiss with a peck.

"Nighty night!"

"Goodnight."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

* * *

"Do you girls think Yuzu actually read the card?" Himeko asked as Harumi, Matsuri, and her watched a movie on Harumi's couch.

"Knowing Onee-chan, she did, but didn't act on it!" Matsuri exclaimed, clinging to Harumi's arm.

"Yep."

Matsuri grinned devilishly, "Hey, do you guys want to have a threesome?"

"EH?!"

"Is that a no?"

* * *

 _ **A/N Anyways, sorry for any OOCness(I know I probably made Harumi OOC as hell)**_


End file.
